Obligatory Vow
by WriterChic6
Summary: What happens when Mikasa and Levi are forced to marry for the sake of the military? The wedding is all for show but with time will something more come from this strained relationship?


**Title:** Obligatory Vow

**Fandom:** Snk/Attack on titan

**Pairing:** Rivamika multi-chapter (forced marriage) fanfic

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Requested by alessia990 on tumblr

** A/N:** Yay! This is finally done. I had to say that after I had drafted this twice I still didnt like it and even this version I still may want to change around, but i happier with how this came out for the most part. I hope it's okay I was getting the feeling it was a little long and not very good to be written at 12 am. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I tried to get most of them out. Let me know what you think. i hope you enjoy and chapter 2 is already in the works.

Also i raised Mikasa's age to 17 instead of 15 cause their age gap is already big enough. So the story still takes place in the same time period as the current show/manga she's just older. (Levi is 34 just like in the current show.)

* * *

One: Required Matrimony

A cool breeze seemed to move through the halls of the old Survey Corps castle. On days like today when they had no expeditions and Levi didn't have them cleaning the place from top to bottom, Armin, Eren and Mikasa spent their time exploring the massive building. With its many rooms, extensive hallways and passageways the place made anyone from within the walls gaze at it in awe. Armin even said he remembered reading about such grand buildings which had sparked the whole childish adventure in the first place.

"Ackerman!"

Mikasa stoped on her way down the hall and turned to the gruff voice.

"Ugh, its that irksome shortie. What does he want now?" she muttered with a scowl.

"Careful Mikasa," Armin warned "he's definitely not in a good mood today. Don't let him hear you say stuff like that."

"What do you think he wants?" Eren pondered.

"I don't know and I don't care. But he better make this quick."

Mikasa approached him and tried to ease her scowl as much as possible. (She was still mad at that asshole for beating Eren) "Yes, _sir_?" her voice was calm but menacing.

The short man had an equally disdained look on his face as he looked her over. Frowning deeper, he spoke gruffly. "The Commander wants to see you in his office. Now."

Mikasa only glared after him as he walked off. He was ruder than usual and didn't seem to care if she followed or not. Nonetheless, the Commander wanted to see them and Mikasa had no choice but to go after him.

-/-/-

Mikasa had never spent much time with Commander Irvin before, only seeing him from a distance as he directed formations and gave orders to the squads she'd been in. Yet now, she was in his office and she wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He stood rather regally, his golden hair combed back neatly. But she could see the wheels turning behind those broad brows of his. He was a cunning military commander after all. In a strange way, he a much more pleasant version of the shortie closing the door behind her.

"Commander, sir." Levi spoke joining her side.

"Mikasa Arckerman, Levi Rivallie. I have called you here for a rather important matter. Please sit." He gestured to the two chairs before his large desk.

Sitting and lacing his fingers together, the Commander spoke. "As I am sure you are aware, the Survey Corps has had more casualties on recent excursions. Unfortunately, for this reason the citizens have put in many complaints about the Survey Corps being a waste since we have more deaths than progress. Thus they want to start boycotting taxes, many of those that supply our funding."

_Get on with it_, Levi thought. Despite his respect for Irvin, Levi hated it when he didn't get straight to the point.

"However, to resolve this, Commander Pixis has proposed that you two be married as a way to persuade the people to place some trust and hope in the military."

Immediately all the color drained from Mikasa's face as a horrible realization set in. _Marry, Levi?!_

Irvin thought the idea was ridiculous and could only wonder how the two would take it, but he followed orders, delivering the message as asked.

"Marry Levi, sir?"

The commander raised an eyebrow at her outburst before continuing. "I know you two may have your differences, but Pixis believes 'if humanity's strongest soldiers can find happiness in such dark times that they will too.'"

Mikasa tried her best not to let her anger show. This was for the good of the military, it had nothing to do with anyone's happiness, just money, with no regard to two people's lives. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "No disrespect, sir but isn't Corporal Levi a little old for me?" _Not to mention short._

Levi shot her a nasty look as she hid her smirk. And wasn't the Captain saying anything anyway? He ought to be just as bothered by this as she was. What did he matter anyway; he probably would enjoy getting to torture her with their current situation.

"Yes," Irvin answered rather amused by their stare down "but we did take that into consideration. According to our records, your 18th birthday is in two months, meaning you could be legally married. Pixis would like for the wedding to take place a week after that as a public affair."

"I see."

"However," Irvin said sternly. "You two are to keep this a secret until further notice. This will have to publicized the right way, so leave alerting the public and your fellow comrades about it to General Pixis and I."

The tension in the room was thick, with Mikasa at the center. Surely this couldn't be happening? This was crazy, the military was simply asking her to sign away her happiness for funding. Marrying Levi, Captain chibi? The man who'd beaten her only family to a pulp and insulted her on a regular basis? Mikasa didn't even like working Levi on missions, how could she live with being wed to a man she hated so much?

"The marriage will only be for show, mainly to the public. But at least try your best to tolerate each other around the other soldiers. Make your relationship believable. That's an order." Irvin's face stayed neutral but stern.

"Yes, sir."

The Commander nodded in approval. "Mikasa you are dismissed.

"Sir."

She stood, dedicated her heart and left, the door closing with a slight bag. As soon as she was gone, Levi sank in his chair and glared at the blonde before him.

-/-/-

Mikasa stood outside Commander Irvin's office just about ready to kill something, Titan or human. This was insane. She cringed at the thought of Levi and marry in the same sentence. She didn't give a damn that their marriage would benefit the military and humanity, being legally wed to the asshole was worse that taking on the Colossal Titan alone.

She clenched her fists, just about to punch the door when it opened revealing her "betrothed."

"_You_." Her eyes narrowed and Mikasa poked him rather hard in the chest. "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

The scowl on Levi's face only worsened as he knocked he hand away. "Tch, as if Arckerman. I'm no happier about this than you are. And remember who you're talking to, brat."

"I don't care who you are! I'm not getting mar-"

The shorter man yanked her down to his eye level by her scarf and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Keep your damn voice down." He snarled. "The commander said to keep this a secret until further notice, so this conversation is over."

He released her roughly and headed towards his own office as she stumbled. _Oh that bastard! _ He was always finding some way to make her hate him even more. It didn't matter that he was her superior and humanity's strongest, he gave her no reason to respect him and showed none in return.

Gritting her teeth, she made white-knuckle fists. She ought to go teach him a lesson.

"Mikasa!"

Instantly, she noted the voice as Armin's.

"Mikasa," the blonde boy ran up beside her followed by Eren. "What did Heichou want?"

She steeled her brewing anger, she was mad at Levi not them. Besides she'd save her wrath for a certain corporal later.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. You may have notice that I made Levi's full name Levi Rivallie. If you want to know why go to my profile (under the section labeled Obligatory Vow) to get the link to the post i made about it on my tumblr. Chapter 2 will be here soon.


End file.
